Left For Dead: Sailor Moon
by Sailor Moon Girl
Summary: Part I. When an airborn virus starts turning people into canibalistic monsters, the senshi are forced to remain at their school due to attacks. But can they survive long enough to save everyone, or will they end up like their dead classmates?
1. Prologue

**Left For Dead: Sailor Moon  
>Prologue<strong>

The day was like any other day for the citizens of the world. People in the big cities ran to work and school while members of the smaller communities worked at home. In America, in a small town towards the Atlantic coast, a 16-year-old girl walked down the stairs of her two story home. Her auburn hair was a mess and sleep dust was still incrusted in her green-hazel eyes while she slung a purple backpack over one shoulder. As she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could hear the television playing in the kitchen where her mother was making breakfast. Quietly, the teenager walked into the kitchen and plucked a piece of toast from the toaster while her mother, a mature woman with the same color of hair, plus a few grays, was washing dishes.

"Mornin' mom." Said the teenager with a tired voice as she turned up the volume of the small television.

"Good Morning Sophia." Replied her mother with the same tired voice. As Sophia started to smear butter on her toast, there was a loud bang at the door to the garage.

A mature man with salt and pepper hair and a white lab coat ran into the kitchen, fear written on his face like a novel. Sophia and her mother gasped at him before the mature woman said, "David, what's wrong? You look like you just saw the grim reaper!"

"It's worse than that Jane." He replied as he locked the door behind him. He continued to close the windows in the kitchen while Sophia said, "Dad, did something happen at the lab?"

"Yes hon, something terrible." David gasped as he looked at the television and turned up the volume so loud that Sophia's little brother Danny could hear it from the upstairs.

"David! What - -?" started Jane but her husband shushed her. On the TV was the anchorman giving the weather, predicting a normal sunny day. Then, it switched to the news anchors at the desk, both with the same pale terror on their faces as David.

"We just received word from the Tamarack Research Facility that a hazardous air born pollutant has been accidently released into the atmosphere of the world." Said the female news anchor. Even through the television, the viewers could see her wringing her hands with worry.

"John Samson, president of Tamarack has issued a code red situation. No one is to leave their homes or jobs until the air is cleared." Continued on the male news anchor. "Samson has also sent us the list of the symptoms of the pollutant, which includes bloodshot eyes, loss of muscle control, greening of the skin, and…cannibalism?"

"WHAT?" said both women in unison as they looked at David as he finished closing the windows of the first part of the building.

"Repeat, this is a code red situation. All schools have been closed and all businesses have been shut down. Remain indoors until this entire citation is taken care of." The female news anchor gave a loud scream, causing the women and David to turn back to the TV. A look of terror was on her face as someone with greenish-pale skin walked into view.

"Shawn? OH MY GOD HE'S INFECTED!" cried out the other meteorologist from the side. The camera turned as Shawn, the green person, attacked the male news anchor. Red liquid was spurted onto the side of the camera, the effect horrifying. The meteorologist turned his head and lost the contents of his breakfast while the female news anchor ran past him. There was a loud growl and the meteorologist was attacked by Shan while the camera was knocked over.

Jane turned off the TV and said, "Oh my god." Sophia covered her mouth with her hand and placed her other on the counter to help keep her balance.

"How did this happen?" asked Jane while David and Danny came down the stairs.

"Honey, I will explain later." He said. "Right now though, we have to make sure everyone remains safe. I am going to the lab to see if I can help fix this."

"But Dad, you might be killed by one of those…things!" argued Sophia.

"Than that will be the price I will pay for being a part of this apocalypse." Jane sighed before she went into the dining room and opened a closet door. She slapped the door a couple of times before a secret panel opened up and she grabbed a hand gun from the compartment. She tossed it to her husband and said, "Be careful sweetie."

"I will. You all stay here." The family nodded while Danny said, "What about us mom?" Jane pulled out another hand gun and tossed it to Sophia while she herself took a rifle from the same compartment. She pulled out a crow bar from the other side of the cabinet and tossed that to her son.

"Mom…" said Sophia, holding her gun awkwardly. Before she could say anything more, there was a crash from one of the windows looking out to the front lawn. One of the family's neighbor's, a mature woman, was a monster now and trying to break down the glass. Jane aimed her riffle at her neighbor and said, "Sorry Mrs. Johnson, but it's you or my kids." She fired and shot through the glass. The bullet went through the monster's head and she fell backwards while dark red blood spattered against the glass.

"Danny, get the duct tape from the kitchen." The boy nodded and ran while Jane watched the front window with the eyes of a hawk.

Elsewhere, the dust that had turned the anchorman and the old woman into cannibalistic monsters was spreading across the world. Anyone who breathed in the dust would turn into a monster in just a few minutes to a few hours. Soon, large numbers of people, mainly in large cities, were turning into monsters and killing everyone alive they saw.

The Apocalypse had begun.


	2. Run Girl, RUN!

**Left For Dead: Sailor Moon  
><strong>**By SailorMoonGirl  
><strong>**Chapter I: Run Girl, RUN!**

The school was dark and full of the smell of rotting flesh. The air was stagnant with stench of drying blood while electricity buzzed from the destroyed lights over head. Momoko sat patiently inside a chemistry lab with one of the chair legs clutched tightly in her hands, her once long brown hair caked with blood. The lab was dark due to the broken lights and three of the five windows looking out side were shattered. Momoko looked down at her hands and saw some dried blood before she let out a loud hiss of air, showing her discontent. The only other sound besides her was a slight buzzing from the computer left by the teacher, the only thing mysteriously not broken, and a high scream echoing from the distance.

Suddenly, there was an ungodly roar. Momoko held onto her stick tightly as something ran past her room. The smell of decaying flesh increased and the brown-haired girl gasped. She heard another roar as the thing went past and another scream, this one sounding male, echoed in the silent building. Momoko shut her eyes and turned away from the door even though she couldn't see what was happening to one of her classmates. She knew however what was happening and didn't need to see it again. She had seen it way too often already. Besides, the loud sounds of slurping was enough to give her a good picture in her head. There was a sound of low hissing as the monster finished up and left, it's footsteps banging loudly on the tile floor until it went onto the next floor.

Moving silently, Momoko stood up and went over to the door. She put her stick in one hand and gently griped the door knob. With the speed of a sloth, she turned it and opened the door enough to stick out her head. The door make a loud squeak, which made her gasp and duck back into the room for a moment. When nothing came around the corner, she stuck out her head and looked around. Her eyes were accustomed to the darkness of the school so she was able to find her dead teacher quickly at her left.

He was torn to pieces, with his limbs ripped from his torso and flung towards her room while his eyes were wide open and looking at her from his head, which was still attached. His innards had been removed harshly from his body while his intestines were hanging out from the sharp jagged hole on his stomach, obviously not of use to the monster after all. Momoko felt some bile from her empty stomach start to come up at the sight and swallowed to keep it down. She looked at the man's wide blue eyes, full of terror and recognized him as someone from her class. '_Oh no, it's Kyo-Sensei._' she thought to herself as she turned away from the bloody massacre. '_May he rest in peace._'

footsteps echoed down from the other side of the hall, causing her to duck back into the room. She watched as someone passed her room through the semi-transparent glass on the door. The person wasn't very distinguishable through the glass except it was another girl with something to protect herself in her hands. Momoko couldn't tell if she was human or monster so she remained quiet until it passed. She heard a slight gasp when the person saw Kyo on the floor, and stepped back closer to Momoko's door. '_She must be human still otherwise she would be eating what was left of Kyo-Sensei._' thought Momoko to herself as she slowly went to reach for the door.

The girl screamed and started to head back to where she came from as Momoko started to twist the doorknob. She saw another monster, this one slower than the other, go past her door and head towards the other girl. '_Oh no! I have to do something!_' Momoko thought as her fist tightened around her stick. She was scared stiff, much like everyone else in the school, and knew that she could die, but yet she didn't want this other girl, the first live one she's seen in this whole ordeal, to end up like her countless other classmates.

Slowly, Momoko opened the door so not to alert the monster where she was. She stepped out into the hall, where the smell of Kyo's blood almost made her loose her lunch again, and looked to where the monster and the girl was heading. She watched as the monster headed down the stairs leading towards the next floor. She could hear the girl's footsteps as she raced and Momoko felt her heart start to beat like a humming birds. Momoko started to head for the stairs, and spotted a bloody lead pipe someone had used as a form of defense before their demise. One end was jagged like it had been ripped from it's source so Momoko grabbed it and held it with her other hand.

Momoko moved down the stairs until she smelled the rotting flesh of the monster. She looked over the edge of the stairs to the next floor and saw that the girl was cornered by the monster, a thin piece of metal from another science lab clutched tightly in her fist. She would swipe at the monster when he would come in, and the monster would step back as if afraid of her. Momoko recognized the girl as an upper classmate but didn't take the time to place the girl's name with her face.

Quickly, Momoko ran down the stairs and placed both of her weapons in her swinging arm. She came up to the couple as the other girl swiped again, and looked at her with her lavender eyes in amazement. The monster heard Momoko coming and turned around with a low hiss. Momoko swung as hard as she could at the monster's head, causing it to fly backwards into the wall. When it hit the wall, it's body shattered sharply as blood spurted out from the impact, spraying the once white walls with red. It's head came off from the impact and the body stopped moving as it slid down to the floor. Thinking quickly, Momoko kicked the monster's human-like head as if it was a soccer ball and the two girls watched as it smashed into the wall at the end of the hall. More blood spurted from the shock, creating a sun of red on white. Momoko let out a sigh before she eased her grip on her weapons. Her hands were hurting from the impact but she knew it would go away eventually. Momoko turned to the girl and smiled, saying in a husky voice, "That was close huh?"

"Yeah..." said the other girl with a soft smile. "Thanks. Where did you come from?"

"I was hiding in one of chemistry rooms when I saw you and it run by."

"Where did you learn to swing like that?"

"I was on my school's baseball team before coming here." As the two talked, Momoko looked the girl over, trying now to remember her name. She had long black hair that went down to her hips, and lavender eyes. Her school coat was ripped at the sleeves in different spots but it was still covering her arms. Her skirt had been torn and dyed red while she was wearing red high heals instead of the school shoes, like Momoko was. Momoko could feel this person was a nice one so she felt she could trust her.

"My name is Hoshi Momoko." she said. The other girl smiled and stuck out her hand, which had a white glove that went underneath the school coat and said, "I'm Hino Rei." the two shook hands as footsteps could be heard from above. The two girls looked at each other and Rei said, "We'd better get out of here."

"I think the gym's at the end of this hallway." Rei nodded and said, "Let's go there. That way we can have some cover." The two ran towards the end of the hallway and came up to the doors leading to the gym. When they tried to yank it open, nothing happened. There was a loud pound from behind and Momoko turned around. She saw another monster, this one fast and charging towards them.

"Oh shit." she said, not even worrying about censoring herself in front of a Sempai. Rei turned around to see the same thing and started to bang on the door.

"Someone let us in please!" she called out loudly. Momoko took her lead pipe and smashed it against the window in the door, shattering the glass. Rei looked through the hole in the glass and was about to shout, but held her breath.

"Double shit." she said. Momoko looked inside it as well, and gasped at the sight she saw.

Inside, there was most of the student body as well as most of the monsters. Everyone was dead inside, and most were either ripped to pieces and or their insides removed harshly from their bodies. Some of the teachers were there as well, but like the students, they were dead. The monsters were standing and looking at the humans, waiting to see what they would do. Momoko turned away to face the monster running towards them.

"What are we going to do?" asked Momoko, trying to not freak out, even though she was close to the point already. Rei let out a sigh as she first turned to the monsters behind her, then the one in front of her. She planted her feet in front of her and said, "Momoko-Chan, can you keep a secret for me when this is all over?"

"Um..." said Momoko. '_Why is she talking about something like this now?_'

"Sure, what is it?"

"This." Rei raised her arms in front of her and her body glowed red. Momoko stepped back and watched as multiple rings made of red fire formed in front of Rei.

"_**MARS...**_" she called out. The rings started to vibrate as the monster came in closer and closer. It didn't even stop when it saw the rings of fire forming around the human girl. "_**BURNING MANDALLA!**_" The rings suddenly flew out from around her, soaring through the air. They smashed into the walls of the hall, as well as the monster. The monster let out a loud screech as the rings burned it's decaying flesh. The rings started to accumulate on top of the monster and it let out another screech as it's body completely burned away, only leaving some bones and it's torn clothing that was on it's skin. Rei lowered her arms and took a deep breath as Momoko looked at her with amazement.

"What did you just do Rei-Chan?" the other girl asked in amazement. Rei sighed before she unbuttoned her torn coat. Underneath was a sailor uniform that had a white body suit and a red bow in the front. She had a bow on the back as well, but that one was purple and long. Momoko gasped before she said, "Your...your..."

"Yes, I'm Sailor Mars."

"Why didn't you use your attack earlier?" Rei sighed as the monsters from behind started to growl and she said, "Because I was saving my energy, and also it get's their attention pretty quickly."

"I see. Well then, what are we gonna do now?" Rei shook her head.

"I don't know. I'm really worried about the others."

"Do they go to this school too?"

"No, most of them go to Juuban Jr. High." Momoko sighed as she thought and said, "Why don't we try to go there and help them. That way, all of the sailor senshi will be together and maybe be able to come up with a plan." a banging started to come from the doors behind them, causing the two girls to step away from it. Rei looked behind her, thinking while Momoko watched her, curious as what the senshi of fire was going to do. After a few moments of loud banging and thinking, Rei took off her coat and said, "I think you're right Momoko-Chan. But do you think that the rest of Tokyo is like our school?"

"It's possible." Momoko admitted. "I remember the news reports saying that the rest of town was starting to be taken over before the school lost electricity. We may have to fight our way to the Juuban district."

"True, but it might be safer there." Rei sighed as she removed some hair from her eyes, reviling her tiara underneath. "I wont blame you if you want to stay here Momoko-Chan, where it might be safer."

"Are you kidding? This place is crawling with those...things and besides, you're a senshi and I feel safer with you here. Plus, I can help cover you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I mean, us humans have to stick together during this Apocalypse, right?" Rei nodded and looked out to see the sky. It was starting to turn dusk and she knew that no way was there a slight chance of them surviving in the dark against these monsters.

"Okay, but we will have to stay here for the night. C'mon, I'll take you to where I've been hiding from these things." Rei took Momoko's hand and started to lead her towards the stairs, passing the pile of bones left from the monster that the senshi of fire had destroyed previously. The two ran up the stairs, and out of sight of the last of the monsters that remained inside the gym of the Cherry Hill Jr. High School.


End file.
